Navidad Tenimyu
by Clow reed1
Summary: lo se, es algo tarde para estar publicando un fic de navidad... pero lo tenia guardado y era un regalito para una amiga y lo protagonisan Takumi Saitoh Oshitari y Aoyagi Ruito Gakuto actores de los Musicales del principe del tenis


**Navidad Tenimyu**

**Por Clow Reed**

**Notas: no abrir hasta las 12... XD, Era en principio un regalo para Inith pero hoy decidi que que mejor que compartirlo con las demas, notese que es un fic de los actores de los musicales, Takumi Saito aka Oshitari y Aoyagi Ruito aka Gakuto... si... me dio la neurona para escribir algo asi... osa sonrojarse asi que cuando lo lean tienen que imaginarse eso XD**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Miraba el pequeño techo de su departamento con aburrimiento, había tenido un par de eventos y le había pedido a su manager tener el fin de semana libre.**

**En la televisión anunciaban el próximo musical a estrenarse 'Imperial Match Rikkidai feat Rokakku'; cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última presentación?.**

**Extrañaba a su compañeros con los cuales formo el equipo de Hyotei. El teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos y una voz que pensó no escuchar hasta que se reunieran a grabar los documentales para Tenimyu el día lunes.**

"**Takumi-san, esta ahí?"**

"**Si... gomen... me sorprendió tu llamado Rui-chan... dime"**

"**Quería saber si estaba ocupado y tenía hambre"**

"**Si, tengo algo de hambre... donde estas?"**

"**Fuera de su departamento"**

**Takumi salió sorprendido encontrando a Ruito Aoyagi con su celular en una mano y bolsas de comida en la otra, sonriendo como siempre.**

"**Tu siempre sorprendiéndome Ruito"**

"**Yo?, solo pensé en que tal vez tendría hambre y es vísperas de navidad"**

"**Es cierto" Miro de reojo el calendario para después dejar pasar al chico quien dejo las cosas en la cocina.**

"**Pensé que iría a pasar la navidad con su familia?" El menor comenzó a preparar la cena.**

"**No soy muy apegado a mi familia y tu?"**

"**Nada en particular, el fin de semana iré, hoy quería hacer algo especial"**

"**Gracias" Takumi miraba cocinar al chico, en realidad le emocionaba que Ruito lo considerara especial mas cuando habían compartido 2 años y muchas presentaciones como la dirty pair; como una fan le había hecho notar una vez.**

"**Y que trajiste?"**

"**Sandwichs!" Le mostró un plato con muchos sandwichs de variados tipos, sacando una risa de Takumi.**

"**Rui-chan..."  
**

**El aludido se sonrojo mirando a cualquier lado, Saitoh tomo la bandeja dejándola en la mesa.**

"**Trajiste algo para tomar?, no puedo darte alcohol, eres menor de edad"**

"**Solo me quedan 2 años" Ruito hizo un puchero sacando una botella con jugo y un vaso "Entonces tomara jugo conmigo"**

"**Y yo por que!, tengo 25 años no jodas!"**

"**Takumi-san!!!!" El chico se le acerco haciendo un puchero provocando la tentación en Takumi, quien lo abrazo sorprendiéndolo.**

"**Arigato Rui-chan..." Susurro con ternura en el oído del otro.**

"**Takumi-san"**

"**Pensaba en regalarte algo para navidad"**

"**Si?, algo como que?"**

**Ruito abrió los ojos sorprendido y rojo como tomate, lo estaba besando?... era mas que obvio, podía sentir sus labios unidos y una lengua pidiendo incursión.**

**Se separo asustado por aquello... había sido su primer beso... y miraba a Takumi fijamente.**

"**Y... como le fue en la filmación? Vi boys love y casi llore!"**

"**Es una bonita historia, me costo un poco la escena de violación... tuve que concentrarme bastante... no se lo recomiendo a nadie"**

"**Mientras sea solo actuación me vale" Un sonrojado Ruito tomaba un sorbo de jugo mirando a Takumi, odio sus 16 años.**

"**El lunes grabamos el documental, los demás deben estar en casa con sus familias"**

"**Hace unos días me encontré con Kenta-san y Date-san... se les veía muy entretenidos"**

"**Supongo que se los 'comieron' los personajes... y terminaron siendo pareja en la vida real"**

"**Honto?!"**

"**Si, sacando cuentas deben llevar 6 meses o mas... pero mantenlo en secreto"**

"**Secreto será"**

"**Te puedo decir otro secreto?" Takumi se le acerco gateando provocando que Ruito comenzara a sonrojarse.**

'**Me va a besar.. otra vez.. que nervios!'**

**Solo por los nervios el chico se quedo quieto esperando que pasara lo que estaba pasando... en parte a algo había ido al departamento de Takumi Saitoh... aparte de que sus piernas se habían movido por si solas interpretando el deseo de su corazón.**

**El primer amor de su vida había sido su compañero de actuación... quien le llevaba 9 años de ventaja...**

**Y lo tenía frente a si... besándolo con mucha ternura, comprendiendo sus miedos llevándoselos en un abrazo el cual correspondió con fuerza.**

"**Feliz navidad" Sonrío Takumi.**

"**Ya son las 12?"**

"**Si..."**

"**Y no me dijo cual era su secreto..."**

"**A no?, pensé que lo había aclarado..." Tomando las manos de Ruito con ternura lo miro fijamente antes de pronunciar las palabras que hicieron saltar el corazón del menor.**

"**Podrás mantener ese secreto?" Le sonrío con ternura**

"**Si... Takumi-san... comparto ese mismo secreto"**

"**Si?, Tambíén te gusta alguien?"**

"**Me gusta... Takumi-san" Totalmente sonrojado confío su secreto a quien era parte de el volviendo a recibir un beso de parte del mayor, esta vez respondiendo con timidez comenzando a conocer el placer con quien había soñado.**

"**Ruito..." Susurro muy de cerca al rostro del menor el cual yacía acostado en el living con Takumi encima, una sensual escena que fomentada con el silencio ambiental que solo dejaba escuchar las respiraciones de las dos personas que se encontraban allí.**

"**Relajate... no pasara nada que no quieras"**

"**Takumi-san... confió en usted"**

**El mayor sonrío en parte enternecido por la inexperiencia de su niño, cosa que ya solucionaría con el tiempo...**

**Mientras Ruito temblaba tanto por los nervios como por lo excitado que se estaba poniendo, obviamente todo estaba siendo nuevo para él y el montón de sensaciones que Takumi le estaba provocando, era mas de lo que su mente y conciencia podían procesar.**

"**Takumi-san..." Ruito se sorprendió al ser alzado por el chico y conducido al cuarto de este, depositado en la cama con sutileza sin perder el contacto con los ojos de Takumi.**

"**No encontraba que el living fuese el mejor lugar para lo que pasara, ni para que tu cuerpo descanse luego" beso las mejillas de Ruito con ternura mientras sus manos lo despojaban de la ropa, sintiendo el cambio de temperatura entre sus manos y el cuerpo del menor escuchando suspiros que alentaban su incursión ahora con boca besando toda parte desnuda de Ruito hasta llegar a la parte mas sensible que ya mostraba signos de respuesta a tanta caricia.**

"**Aahh.. ****Takumi-san... que.." Ruito miro de reojo al tiempo que el mayor acariciaba el miembro con sus manos provocando tensión en el cuerpo del chico y su espalda echarse hacía atrás.**

"**Se va a sentir mejor luego... no tengas miedo"**

"**No lo tengo... pero es mi primera vez"**

"**Lo se... por eso será una que nunca olvidaras"**

**El mayor continuo sus caricias sobre el cuerpo de su frágil amante, compartiendo juntos la primera experiencia de uno de ellos.**

**Cuanto deseaba este momento junto a Takumi, desde que lo había conocido la sensualidad que emanaba por si solo era lo que había provocado su fijación por el... además de todos los detalles que tenía para con él, pronto descubrió que la necesidad por estar cerca de Takumi Saitoh no yacía en la buena amistad que los unía y aunque le avergonzaba su pensamiento nunca fue algo que fuese a compartir con alguien.**

**Al menos hasta ahora... que la persona que amaba se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía y correspondía a aquellos sentimientos, demostrándolo aquella noche... la noche de navidad.**

**Fin**


End file.
